Ma mémoire en morceau
by Les2jumfan2Gale
Summary: Apres l'épisode 22 de la saison 1.Et si Brian aller avec Justin au bal et qu'il se faisait agresser mais que la suite ne se passe pas comme prévu?


**Fandom** série  
><strong>Titre<strong> :Ma mémoire en morceau..

**Pairing** Brian et Justin  
><strong>Rating<strong> NC-17

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Fic imaginé après l'agression de Justin à son bal de promotion (épisode 22 de la saison 1)

***

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Brian **

Je me retrouve ici, derrière cette putain de vitre à regarder souffrir mon ange. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, mais pourtant c'est arrivé. Tout ça à cause d'un sale con d'homophobe.

_Flashback du bal_

_J'avais refusé de l'accompagner au bal, car je ne voulais pas lui donner de fausses idées. Une envie subite m'a pris, et je me suis rendu au bal. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, je me suis demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix et puis j'ai vu son regard et là j'ai tout de suite su que la réponse était oui… je me suis approché de lui, il était magnifique dans son smoking, il ne ressemblait en rien à un ado, c'était un homme. J'ai alors demandé à Daphné si je pouvais lui emprunter son cavalier, et je l'ai entraîné sur la piste de danse. Nous l'avions souvent fait au Babylon, mais là cette danse prenait un tout autre sens. La musique a débuté, c'était très sensuel, dès les premières notes, il n'y avait plus que nous deux sur la piste, je ne voyais que lui. Un ange…Mon ange ! Pris dans l'euphorie du moment, nous avons fait quelques figures acrobatiques et à la fin de la danse, je l'ai embrassé… oui je l'ai embrassé devant tous ses camarades de lycée, mais je m'en fichais royalement…Tout ce qui comptait c'était lui et moi… Une fois la danse terminée, nous nous sommes cassés de cette soirée, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma jeep, et là je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit « c'est la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie », je l'ai embrassé et lui ai dit à plus tard, il s'est éloigné de moi, et m'a souri… J'ai enfin compris pourquoi Debbie l'appelait mon Ange. Je suis monté dans ma voiture et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu surgir cet abruti de Hobbs, batte de baseball à la main. Je n'ai eu que le temps d'appeler Justin, mais trop tard, il l'avait frappé et Justin s'est écroulé sur le sol. Je me suis précipité vers lui, il était recouvert de sang. J'ai tout de suite appelé une ambulance, il fallait à tout prix qu'il survive, je n'aurai pas pu imaginer ma vie sans lui à mes côtés… Ne sachant quoi faire, j'ai téléphoné à mon meilleur ami, Michael, l'ami fidèle et dévoué. Il m'a rejoint à l'hôpital, je crois que jamais il ne m'avait vu dans un état aussi pathétique, mais devant lui je pouvais me laisser aller. Alors j'ai laissé les larmes couler le long de mes joues sans vouloir les arrêter. J'ai repensé à la première fois où j'ai rencontré Justin, on avait passé la nuit dans ce même hôpital pour la naissance de Gus…_

_Fin du flashback_

Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je passe toutes mes nuits derrière cette vitre, à espérer le moindre changement dans son état mais rien…absolument rien. Deux semaines qu'il s'est fait agresser, et pas de réveil en vue. J'ai peur, je peux vous le dire, j'ai peur de le perdre avant de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Aux yeux du reste de la bande, je passe pour un salaud sans cœur, qui ne pense qu'à sortir et baiser le premier trou du cul qui passe. Tous les jours, j'ai le droit au même regard accusateur de Debbie, à la leçon de morale de Mélanie et Lindsay, si seulement ils savaient tous que je suis là, dans ce putain d'hôpital à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Mes journées sont toujours rythmées de la même façon, je passe le moins de temps possible au loft, car chaque regard me prouve qu'il n'est pas là avec moi, alors je me douche, prend un p'tit déj et je file au boulot, là bas je fais mon possible pour essayer de mettre Justin sur son lit d'hôpital dans un coin de ma tête, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et le soir direction l'hôpital, je ne passe plus au Woody's ou au Babylon… et oui étonnant de ma part. Et ce soir ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je suis sur cette chaise devant sa chambre, l'infirmière de nuit m'apporte une soupe de poulet, et j'attends encore et encore…

Je suis sorti de mes pensées, lorsque j'entends l'alarme d'une des chambres retentir, je lève les yeux et là la peur, le bruit provient de la chambre de Justin. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je suis comme paralysé par la peur. C'est à cet instant qu'une tripotée de médecins arrivent en courant vers la chambre…je les vois entrer comme une furie dans sa chambre pour voir quel est le problème, moi je suis comme cloué sur place, je ne peux faire aucun mouvement, un infirmier s'approche de moi pour me donner des nouvelles, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il me dit… mes yeux fixent toujours la chambre de mon Ange…Après quelques minutes qui ont passé pour une éternité pour moi, le médecin s'approche de moi et commence à m'expliquer que tout va bien, l'état de Justin est stable. Et c'est à ce moment-là que ma rage explose, j'insulte le médecin, et tout le personnel qui se trouve près de moi, en leur disant que si tout allait bien Justin serai réveillé, il serait avec moi au loft et nous aurions baisé, mais là il est sur ce putain de lit d'hôpital, alors ne me dites pas que tout va bien, tout ne va pas bien du tout…

Je sens sur moi le regard du médecin, qui n'a pas bronché pendant mon déballage, il me regarde comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration et il réitère ses propos, Justin va bien, son état est stable.

Et là je prends une grande claque, mon Ange va bien, son état est stable, bientôt je le retrouverai…

**A suivre...**


End file.
